


边缘

by Pearrrrr



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 랑쯔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearrrrr/pseuds/Pearrrrr
Summary: 没什么好说的，就（剧情很薄弱看doi就完事了）





	边缘

**Author's Note:**

> 预警  
*破烂三轮车一日游  
*语言粗俗  
*小学生文笔  
*ooc  
*自设有，有很多！  
*一切都是我个人的臆想请不要上升到两位本人。

曹承衍半蹲在便利店外面，手里拿着一罐啤酒，几乎隐匿在了阴影之中。“现在是晚上十一点三十分，接下来为您播放的是当红热曲……”他呼出一口气，将手中的啤酒瓶抛向了不远处的垃圾桶里，走进了便利店。他熟练的穿过一排排货架拿到了自己想要买的东西连着提前准备好的钱递给了店员。深夜值班的店员是个上了年纪的大叔，这会儿正一边磕着瓜子一边看着杂志，清数了钱后撇了他一眼才将东西递给了他。

曹承衍随意地将东西塞进包里，走出便利店戴上了耳机。他走的这条路较为偏僻，路灯也因为年久未修灯光闪烁，现在接近秋季，几乎听不到昆虫活跃的声音，周围静悄悄的一片，时不时一阵凉风吹过带起地上落叶的沙沙声，让人有些瘆得慌。曹承衍并不在乎，他哼唱着耳机中所播放的音乐，在同一首曲子播放到第四遍时他才停了下来，前面是一条分岔路，他倒也不急只是站在暗黄的路灯下划着手机。耳机里的歌曲播到第六遍时一辆自行车穿过了分岔路，曹承衍这才抬起头来，跟了上去，他的步行速度并不快，始终和前面的人保持着一段距离。很快自行车便在一栋老旧的居民楼前停了下来，他看着车主熟练的将车套上锁然后走进了居民楼里。

老旧的居民楼连声控灯都没有，楼道里漆黑一片，借着微弱的月光隐约能看到两个一前一后的影子正沿着楼梯往上走。随着一阵开锁声，屋内的灯光照亮了楼道，两个影子终于重合。

“我给你的钥匙呢？”

“我弄丢了。”

曹承衍将包丢到了沙发上，脱下外套挂在门关的衣架上。金宇硕微微皱起了眉，却也没说什么转身走进了浴室。与破旧的外表不同，屋内明显是经过精心布置的，灯光很足，家居用品也都摆放的整整齐齐的。

“备用钥匙在左边柜子的第二个抽屉里。”浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声，金宇硕的声音夹杂在其中听起来不太切实。曹承衍闻言打开了抽屉，看了好一会儿才找到了钥匙。他又重新坐回了沙发上，发起呆来。他不太喜欢金宇硕的家，白炽灯照得人头晕目眩的，总让他想到了审问室里审问犯人的场景。

金宇硕刚走出浴室就看到了正在发呆的他，环抱着膝盖缩在双人沙发上，平时看起来相当高大的人这会儿倒是像只蜷缩成一团的小动物。他的头发有些长了，投射的阴影几乎遮住了他大半张脸，半垂着眼有些看不透他的神情。

格格不入，金宇硕只能想到这个词。曹承衍不应该出现在这里，至少不应该是今天。他本以为曹承衍取了钥匙就会回去了，但是仔细想想他们哪一次在这个屋子里见面是为了单纯的聊聊天或者取个东西呢。

金宇硕在沙发的另一端坐下，仔细的用毛巾擦拭着自己湿漉漉的头发。谁都没有说话，屋子里静的可怕，曹承衍随手打开了电视，上面正播放着一部早年的肥皂剧，男女主人公的吵架声瞬间充斥着整个屋子。曹承衍百般无聊的看了一会儿电视，随后又扭头望向了金宇硕。他似乎看得很投入，纤长的睫毛扑闪着。金宇硕有张十分漂亮的脸，或许用漂亮来形容一个男性太过了，但他五官确实是精致到许多女性都自叹不如。

他伸手碰了碰金宇硕的指尖，肌肤相触的瞬间宛如触电，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着指尖一路蔓延。金宇硕终于有了动作，他转过头望向了曹承衍，像一头盯上猎物的雪豹。接下来所发生的一切都那么理所当然，窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声和喘息声被掩盖在了电视机的杂吵声之下。

他们的关系十分简单，他们每周会在固定的日子见面，周二周四在曹承衍的自炊屋，周六在金宇硕的，只为了单纯的做爱。说起来也有点好笑，他们的肉体关系那么亲密，在学校里却几乎没有任何接触。或者说也没人会将他们联想到一起，金宇硕在系里是出了名的优等生，不仅仅是因为他的成绩更因为他的脸蛋，再加上待人十分和善，全系暗恋他的人比比皆是。相反曹承衍十分低调，他虽然和周围人都保持着不错的关系，但更多时候只和自己的几个死党混在一起。曹承衍当然有听过金宇硕的名号，但从来没有说过话，甚至连对视都没有过。他们第一次接触是在大一的年终派对上，在某个学长引见下握了手，随后便各玩各的了。酒后乱性在那种混乱的派对上再正常不过了，那天晚上便是第一次，然后就有第二次，第三次。曹承衍得承认，他们之间好像有股奇怪的引力，就像是磁铁的两个极端。或者说他们的身体太过于契合了，曹承衍之前也有过几任恋人，但没有任何一个人能给他金宇硕所给予他的感觉，就像现在这样。

金宇硕的手仅仅只是抚过他的脸颊，他就止不住的颤抖起来，他握住那只手，带着他一路向下延伸，指尖接触到腰间的纹身时他情不自禁弓起了腰然后又重重落下。要疯了，他太熟悉金宇硕的触碰了，哪怕是这么一下子也能让他自动联想起之前所发生的种种。他的呼吸变得急促，肌肤迅速染上一层薄薄的红色。金宇硕的动作仍是不紧不慢的，顺着纹路，细细地描绘着那把手枪。

“润滑剂和套子呢？”他一把按住曹承衍一直在他腰旁摩擦的腿，慢条斯理地问道。

“……在我包里。”曹承衍觉得自己的脑子都糊作了一团，连思考都有些困难。金宇硕挑了挑眉，伸手拿过包从里面翻出了他之前买的那一袋东西。

曹承衍感觉自己像是一条搁浅的鱼，金宇硕对于他的渴求是再了解不过了，但他选择吊着他。曹承衍第一次见到金宇硕就知道他与他所表现出的自己不同，他有着恰到好处的礼仪，对每个人的态度都温柔和善至极，但在层层笑颜下还是有那么一丝疏离感。像是为了折磨他，金宇硕连做扩张的速度也慢的惊人。曹承衍强撑起自己软下的腰，坐在了金宇硕的身上。主导权互换，他捧起金宇硕的脸吻了上去，唇舌交缠时也没忘了解开他的睡衣。这家伙的生理反应倒是和他那副波澜不惊的脸形成对比，下面硬得硌人。

“别带套了反正我不会怀孕。”他细细地吻上了金宇硕的耳垂，一边吹气一边说道。看着白皙的耳垂瞬间变得通红，曹承衍有些得意的眯着眼笑了，他们都太了解对方了。金宇硕按着在他腰的手紧了紧，低下头干脆地咬住了他的乳尖。“金宇硕！”他痛呼出声，然而撑在施暴者肩膀上的手还来不及推开，就软了下去。像是为了安抚他，金宇硕轻轻的吮吸起伤口，酥酥麻麻的电流感参杂着些许痛感从胸前传来，曹承衍仰起头喉结上下滚动着，发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。

见挫了他的锐气金宇硕这会儿倒是满意了，扶起他的腰缓缓地顶了进去。曹承衍整个过程都没有发出任何声音，他只是低着头抱紧了身前的人。金宇硕感到颈间有些湿意，才后知后觉的发现曹承衍哭了。他撩开了怀中人的刘海，曹承衍正闭着眼，眉头紧蹙，泪水止不住的往下落着。他有些不太对劲，金宇硕想着，曹承衍虽然经常在床上哭但大多时候都是生理泪水，而这次不一样。但他没有多问因为他没有义务去安慰曹承衍。他们不是恋人，甚至算不上朋友。

他一只手垫在曹承衍的脑后稍微调整了一下姿势，两个人重新躺在了沙发上。他的动作很轻柔，曹承衍的腿不自觉的盘在了他的腰上，金宇硕格外的照顾他，他就像踩在云端一样整个人都轻飘飘的。“哈啊……宇硕、快一点。”但他不想要被这样温柔的对待，像平时那样就好，他们做起爱来不管不顾的，金宇硕对他从来没有一丝留情，甚至可以说是很粗暴，快感会直接将他吞噬，他什么都不用想，甚至在邻居在外敲门叫骂的情况下还能大声呻吟着。金宇硕吻住了他，轻柔的抽了出来，下一刻用力的将自己嵌了进去，碾过敏感点。“……呜！”他浑身一哆嗦，声音被金宇硕的吻堵的严严实实的，熟悉的快感像潮水一般涌来，他只能牢牢的抱住了赋予者，仿佛他是浪潮中的一块浮木。电视节目不知道什么时候停了，窄小的双人沙发因为他们激烈的动作而嘎吱作响。曹承衍有些失神地望着天花板，脑中一片空白。高潮来得猛烈，金宇硕掐紧了他的腰射在里面时他也反射性的高潮了，他感到金宇硕抽身离开，随后世界一片黑暗。

金宇硕把自己收拾干净后又拿着湿毛巾把已经睡着的曹承衍清理了一遍，又给他换上了干净的衣服。也不知道他做了什么梦，现在还蹙着眉头，金宇硕俯下身用手指轻抚着他的眉头，随后又愣住了。他不应该这么做的，金宇硕叹了口气，继续收拾起了满地的狼藉。他将没用过的避孕套装回包里时却意外的摸到了一个冰冷冷的东西，他拿了出来，是一把钥匙。他望着手中的钥匙半晌，走向了柜子打开第二个抽屉，果然不出他所料，备用钥匙正原封不动的躺在原处。

曹承衍是被一通电话叫醒的，他在身旁摸了半天没摸到手机才想起自己现在并不在家里，他睁开眼果然手机在离他不远处的茶几上，旁边还放着一个冰袋。他接通了电话另一端的死党正催促着他赶紧赴约。他揉着头发想了半天才想起今天似乎和别人有约说是要介绍一个朋友给他认识。金宇硕似乎早早就出了门，他冲进卫生间随意打理自己一番，便冲出了家门。

“不好意思，我迟到了……”曹承衍喘的上气不接下气，抓着自己的包坐了下来。“你昨晚哪里鬼混去了，我跟你介绍这位是我们系的大名人……”金宇硕，他在心中默念着这个名字，朋友所说的话他一句都没听进去。坐在对面的金宇硕今天穿了件米黄色毛衣，还带了副金丝幅眼镜，他似乎一点也不惊讶只是伸出了手。

“你好，我是曹承衍，叫我承衍就好。”曹承衍与他握手，收回时却感到对方的大拇指有意无意的蹭过他的手腕，他望向金宇硕，对方只回了个意味不明的微笑。

“承衍你好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 鉴于我的小学生文笔，给没看懂的同学解释一下，五只是心情不好借着丢钥匙的借口来找二doi罢了  
会找时间用鱼的视角写个前篇（番外）的......


End file.
